1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a spiral vortex device for the determined creation of spiral shaped flows in liquids, especially water, with a rotation symmetrical external container, a rotation symmetrical internal container which has two open ends, a driveshaft and a deflection piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mixing- and/or stirring devices aim, for instance, at a thorough mixture of a liquid, which either a gas, another liquid or a solid substance is to be mixed with, without the necessity of a special structuring of the mixing process.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,005, for instance, describes a mixing device which creates by means of a propeller a vortex showing flow, i.e. a quickly whirling, turbulent flow. And the document DT 1801626 C3 describes a mixing device in which by means of a running wheel two essentially opposing flows can be created through the dimensioning of the mixing device, which for turbulences creating intensive mixing come into contact along a sufficiently long measured distance.
With the conventional mixing devices an increase of the interaction of at least one solid, liquid or gaslike substance with water by creation and stabilization of a colloidal condition however cannot be satisfactorily achieved.
A colloidal condition which is essentially characterized by a large surface between water and the therein dispersed substance and so by physical as well as chemical boundary layer phenomenons can be satisfactorily created and also be stabilized when the water, which may have for reasons of its inherent hydrogen combinations a magnitude of quasi "gridstructures", is impressed a certain structure in order to enable a new texture formation with the incorporated substances. Such a structure impression can only be achieved with a device which assures an exactly specified production of spiral vortex flows.
A before mentioned spiral vortex device of the common kind as described, for instance, in the documents EP 0 134 890 B1 or DE 3738223 A1, serves to the desired change of the structural compound of the water structure. Thereby water is being brought into the external container. An accelerator situated inside of the external container and underneath of the lower opening of the internal container is turned by a driveshaft and cresses a centripetal force and an underpressure, causing a suction effect. By the suction effect water is driven into a precisely defined flow line so that the water moves upward in a spiral manner into the interspace between the external and the internal container until it is reflected at the deflection piece whereby the deflection piece is formed in a manner that the water flows in an opposite direction spirally from top to bottom through the internal container. The flow velocity of the water increases steadily because the spiral vortices created under the influence of gravity and in dependency of the chosen form of the external and internal containers receive additional forces because of the underpressure caused by the mechanical stirring inside the internal container. Thereby in the course of the spiral line steadily decreasing flow layers are formed while two adjacent flow layers have different flow velocities. Caused by the so existing velocity gradient turbulence nuclei are created in the contact zone of the flow layers so that there microvortices are torn off and are embedded into the water. By this manner the water structure is "loosened up", so to speak, so that the ever present gravity may partially be compensated by the pressure gradient inherent in each microvortex.
A similar "loosening-up" of the water is caused in nature, for instance, in rivers by curves, meanders, diminuation of the river bed, sudden sloping or the like, especially in rapids. However none of the known devices which are equipped with driven propellers, whirlpaddles, pendulumdiscs or the like are capable to naturally recreate the vortex creation of the water in the nature inherent flow shapes and simultaneously enable an exact tuning of the flow.
The task of the invention is to provide a .special vortex device of the before mentioned kind which can conquer the above mentioned disadvantages and enable the determined creation of reality like spiral vortices. Also the energy consumption should be minimized and the created colloidal condition optimized.